thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Where There is Smoke
Where There is Smoke is the 22nd episode of Season Four and final episode of That's So Raven. ''The episode aired on November 10, 2007. Synopsis When Victor leaves Raven and Cory alone for the weekend, Raven suspects that Cory has taken up smoking when she finds a packet under his bed. The truth was that Cindy was actually the one smoking because of pressure from her new friends. Raven gathers Cory's greatest friends and foes together to help him understand how harmful smoking can be to a young body. They browbeat Cory and refuse to believe that he isn't smoking, even getting angry with him. Then Cindy confesses that she's the one smoking after listening to Cory saying that '''he' doesn't smoke, and promises that she will do her best to stop. Meanwhile, Raven leaves Eddie and Chelsea in charge of watching a casserole cooked by Victor, but they eat it instead and cook another. Cast *Raven Baxter - Raven-Symone *Chelsea Daniels - Anneliese van der Pol *Eddie Thomas - Orlando Brown *Cory Baxter - Kyle Massey *Cindy - Joredyn Coleman *The Juicer - Dan Mott *William - Frankie Ryan Marquinez *Larry - David Henrie Trivia *After four long years, this episode ends That's So Raven, even though it wasn't intended to air as the show's series finale. *This episode can very well be billed as a "very special episode". This is mostly because of the episode's plot dealing with a serious topic. The term "very special episode" was used in American television advertising to refer to an episode of a sitcom that deals with a serious or controversial issue, and was frequently used in the 1980s and 1990s. Quotes (As Cory’s about to get his head juiced) Cindy: No, wait. (The Juicer groans before pulling his hands away from Cory’s head; Cory backs away as Cindy steps up) Cory’s telling the truth. I’m the one who’s smoking. (The Juicer looks at her, puzzled) Raven: Cindy, Cindy, do not take the blame for Cory’s problem. Cindy: No, it’s true. Eddie: Oh, come on! Are we really supposed to believe sweet old innocent Cindy is the one smoking? Raven: Actually, Eddie, a lot of young girls nowadays are smoking. That’s a nasty little habit you got goin’ on. Eddie: Man. Cindy: I know. And after what I’ve heard today, I promise I’ll never do it again. ---- Raven: (to Cory) Dad put me in charge and I need you to respect me enough to give me a decent lie. Cory: Sorry, I was in a rush. Raven: Cory, you are not going anywhere until you finish your chores. Cory: I did 'em. Raven: Hmmmmmm! So you, umm, cleaned your room? Cory: Yes. Raven: You picked up the laundry? Cory: Yes. Raven: (crosses her arms) You picked up fresh milk? Cory: Yes! (Raven and Cory look at each other up and down) Raven: (jerks and looks at him up and down again) You may go. Cory: Thank you. (runs out the door) 422 Category:Season Four